Childish Games
by utsukushi
Summary: Kagome has moved and is attending a new school. She meets some new friends, new enemies, and old lovers.
1. New Life

*A/N* Hi guys! Ok this is my first Inu Yasha fanfic so tell me what you think in reviews. Don't worry it will get better and juicier, after all this is only the first chapter. 

**InuYasha does not belong to me! Don't sue, I have no $$$! Rumiko Takahashi (I hope I spelt it right) owns all rights to InuYasha. She's so lucky! Ok on with the story!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Childish games

"I don't want to go to school mom!" screamed Kagome. 

"Look Kagome, it's only your first day of the 10th grade, you'll do fine." replied her mother. 

Kagome had always loved going to school, but when her father died she lost all interest in learning. That was when her mother decided to move in with her grandfather. He lived in an old shrine in Tokyo.

They had moved in the middle of the school year, so Kagome was more intimidated because she didn't know anyone. She was only 15 for heaven's sake and already her life was going down the drain.

"You'd better get a move on Kagome, you don't want to be late your fist day. If you want I can take you there today?"

"NO!!! I mean, no thanks I can go by myself."

"Ok, have fun dear, bye!"

She watched her daughter hurry down the shrine steps. As soon as she was gone, the smile that she had placed on her face, turned into a frown. She was worried about her daughter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't believe she's making me go through this hell. After everything that's happened!" said Kagome. "I don't want to learn, so what's the point of going to school?" she sighed.

She got there a bit earlier than she expected. She chose to sit in the second seat from the back. She still had a few minutes until the teacher would arrive, so she decided to look around her new school.

It was nothing like her old one. This one was much bigger and cleaner. It seemed like a lot of the rich kids went to this school.

Before she knew it, she was lost. She stopped in the middle of a hallway, wanting to ask someone for directions, but everyone just ignored her. 'Yep, it's just what I thought, a bunch of stuck up rich kids.' 

She was about to start walking again when a boy with black hair tied into a short ponytail touched her ass. 

"Hentai!" screamed Kagome while giving the boy a slap to the face.

Right before Kagome got another word in, a girl with long black hair tied into a high ponytail came running up to where she was standing and interrupted her. 

"Miroku what the heck are you doing?!?" screamed Sango.

"Um…I…I…I COULDN'T RESIST!" replied Miroru, but Sango wasn't listening to him anymore. 

"I am so sorry! Miroku has a little problem with his hands. By the way, my name is Sango."

"Um…I'm Kagome Higurashi" 

"It's nice to meet you." Sango said.

She noticed Kagome watching Miroku carefully.

"Uh, don't worry about him. He may be a lecher, but he is really sweet at times."

"Aww Sango, does that mean that you'll bear my--"

"Shut up lech!"

Kagome started to giggle. "Does one of you two know how to get back to room 10A, I'm new here and completely lost."

"That's out first class as well! Come on we'll take you." Sango yelled happily.

Before Kagome could say thank you, she and Miroku were being pulled off towards their destination.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Kagome sat in the seat that she had picked earlier. She was in the last row right by a huge window. Sango sat next to her and Miroku sat behind Sango.

As always, there is at least one person late for class.

As Inu Yasha neared the door he smelt a familiar scent. He slammed the door open and walked straight to where the scent was radiating from.

"Excuse me young man--" started the teacher before giving up. 'These kids today never listen. They have no respect for education.'

Inu Yasha couldn't see her face because it was buried inside a book. He grabbed the book and stared with shocked eyes. 

"Hey! Give that… Inu Yasha?"  


	2. Surprise

*A/N* Hey guys! Ok here is the second chapter. I hope it's good. Again this is only my first fanfic so b nice! ** Demons and humans live peacefully amongst each other in this story. ** 

I do not own Inu Yasha blah blah blah. *eyelids start closing* Hey it 10:00pm here! I'm doing this for you readers so the least you could do is R&R(read and review). OH! The 3rd chapter won't be up for a while since FCATS are Tuesday and Wednesday. However, if I get a lot of reviews I just might be tempted to post the 3rd chapter sooner. ^-^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"What the fuck are you doing here!" yelled Inu Yasha.

"Excuse me young man! Take a seat or sign a detention!"

Inu Yasha reluctantly took a seat, right behind Kagome.

She could feel his eyes on her back. 'How am I going to explain this to him?!? Knowing him he's just going to think that I was trying to avoid him.'

Kagome could barely hear her teacher anymore. Her thoughts reminisced about the time she met Inu Yasha…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*_FLASH BACK*_

_She was only five at the time. Her father was still alive. They had just moved into a new modern looking house in the suburbs of __Tokyo__. _

_One day they had been invited to their neighbor's house for tea. He was an Inu demon. They later found out that he was Lord Takahashi, ruler of all demons on the Western side. He told them that he had town sons, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru. Inu Yasha was 6 and Sesshomaru was 8. They didn't live with him; they lived in a city in the center of __Tokyo__. His wife had died a while ago and that's when he moved out to the suburbs. He said he didn't like living in a palace and preferred to live modernly. He didn't want to take his sons away from their friends so he left them in the care of his sister-in-law. His sons would come every Saturday and Sunday to visit him. _

_Saturday came and Kagome got to meet Lord Takahashi's sons. She instantly thought Inu Yasha was cute.(A/N The ears) They had become quick friends. It broke both their hearts every time Inu Yasha had to go back to his home. They couldn't wait to see each other again. _

_When Kagome turned 8 years old her baby brother, Souta, was born._

_Inu Yasha and Kagome would always help her mother take care of Souta and in the process, got closer together._

_The years passed by, Kagome and Inu Yasha grew to be more than friends, but less than lovers. He was like a big brother to her. Inu Yasha would always protect her from harm._

_It was on Kagome's 14th birthday that Inu Yasha admitted his feelings for her. Of course it took him a while. He always had trouble with words. On that day, Kagome had never been happier._

_Days came and days passed, but finally Valentine's Day rolled by. On that day she received her first kiss. It wasn't like anything she had ever felt before. She knew then and there that she would always love Inu Yasha. _

_Another year passed by and Kagome turned 15. The next week, on a Wednesday, her dad passed away. It broke her heart, but she stayed strong for her family's sake. _

_The next day her mother informed her that they were moving right then. Kagome couldn't believe her mother was just telling her this now. A million thoughts raced through her head, but one stuck out, 'How am I going to tell Inu Yasha where I am moving to if I don't even know!'_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_End Flashback_

Now here she was. Ironic how she moved to the very city her lover lived in. 'Maybe it was fate,' she thought. 'I just know he'll jump to conclusions.'

Little did Kagome know that she was right.

'That little bitch! I can't believe she left without telling me and NOW decides to show up at MY school.'

'Maybe I should avoid him until we get to a place where he won't make a scene,' thought Kagome as she sighed. 

The bell rang to end first hour. 

Kagome got up quickly and ran through the door, hoping to get to her next hour before Inu Yasha could catch up with her. However, she forgot one minor detail; that Inu yasha is a hanyou and has super speed. He caught her easily and pulled her into one of the more deserted hallways.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 Sango was worried about Kagome so she followed them, pulling Miroku with her. She knew Inu Yasha would never hurt anyone…seriously anyway. 

She saw them round a corner and start talking, or more like yelling, by the lockers. She hid behind a wall so they wouldn't see her. 

"I wanted to tell you!" screamed Kagome almost near tears. "Then why the fuck didn't you?!?"

"Because my mom didn't tell me until the very day we were moving! Heck Inu Yasha, I didn't even know where we were moving to."

"Bullshit! I bet you father made you keep it a secret! Didn't he?!?"

"How dare you! You have no clue what my life has been like over the past week!" screamed Kagome as the tears started to flow. 

She ran away. 

Before Inu Yasha could grab her he was punched in the face by Miroku. 

"What the fuck was that for lech?!?"

"How can you be so inconsiderate?" replied Miroku.

Sango chose that moment to say her part. "Inu Yasha I don't believe you! After everything you and Kagome have been through! How could you mention her deceased father?"

"WHAT? Her father died? How? And how the heck do you know?"

Sango calmed down. 'So Inu Yasha didn't know about Kagome's father. Well I guess that makes sense since they moved before Inu Yasha came to visit.'

"Inu Yasha," Sango began, "Kagome told us about her family and about you before class started."

"I'd go apologize to her. You wouldn't want to let a pretty little thing like her get away." Miroku said.

"Keh" was Inu Yasha's only response, but he started to run in the direction Kagome went.

Over his shoulder her called back to Miroku, "If you ever call her a 'pretty little thing' again, I'll rip your throat out!"

Miroku sighed.

"Well that's Inu Yasha for you, ok let's get to class." Sango said.  


	3. Closer than ever

A/N- Hey guys. Ok here is the 3rd chapter. Sorry it took so long but I was studying for FCATS. They were ok. Not too hard but still not that easy. I'm still not done with my math homework, so think of this as just a lil time out just for you readers. Please review review review!!! If you do I'll post the next chappie!!! ~_^ JA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, nor will I ever. Rumiko Takahashi is the true owner to Inu Yasha. Wai!!! Inu is soooooooooo hott!!! @_@::drools over him::

On with the fic…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran blindly through the streets. She didn't care where she was going as long as it was far away for 'him'.

Kagome knew she would forgive him, she had always forgiven him. 'I guess it really wasn't his fault, I mean he didn't know right?' Kagome asked the voice in her head. 'But he really shouldn't have yelled at me like that! Gee sometimes he can be so immature.'

She knew she would be in so much trouble for skipping school, but right know she really didn't care.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha ran as fast as he could while trying to focus on her scent. 'Damn that girl can run fast when she's mad! How could I have been so stupid? There had to be a good reason why I didn't know, and there was. I just had to go ahead and jump to conclusions.' Inu Yasha continued to follow her scent and came to familiar territory. "Kuso! Fuck her damn sense of direction! Of all paths to take she just had to take this one!" 

A few years ago Inu Yasha had been involved with a gang. He had joined them because he couldn't take all the pressure of his mother's death, and being so far away from his father. It was when he realized he loved Kagome that he left them. He wanted to be able to be free, but most of all he didn't want Kagome to get involved with his gang. Sure he got beaten up when he tried to leave, but he did manage to bruise a few of his own.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_FLASHBACK_

_"I need to talk to you" said Inu Yasha._

_"Oh and what about"_

_Inu Yasha was nervous. The leader of his gang was strong and short-tempered. Leaving them would only cause trouble, but he had to do it, for Kagome._

_They were standing in a dark alley way. Inu Yasha was facing his gang while clenching and unclenching his fists. _

_"I can't be part of your gang anymore." 'There I said it! That wasn't so hard.'_

_"Ok, you are free to go."_

_'That's it? No fight? Nothing? Just, 'I am free to go?' thought Inu Yasha._

_Inu Yasha began to turn around and walk, but before he could make two steps he was jumped._

_"Oh yea, you have to be punished, of course. Its standard rules, no hard feelings, you understand?"_

_"Oh yea I understand perfectly."_

_They all began fighting. Inu Yasha managed to knock out a few of the members, but every time he laid a punch, he got one of his own._

_Near the end, only Inu Yasha and the leader were left standing. _

_At this point in the battle Inu Yasha drew his sword; Tetsusaiga. His father had given it to him. _

_In one swing, he had the leader on the ground clutching his stomach. He had never expected Inu Yasha's sword to do that. It had always been an old rusty piece of junk. _

_"Guess I'll be leaving now," Inu Yasha smirked, "Good-bye Naraku."_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

When Kagome cam back to reality, she found herself in an alley. 'Yikes! I didn't mean to run this far downtown.'

"Well, well, look what we have here."

Before Kagome's instincts could kick in and tell her to run, she was pushed to the floor.

"Get off of me!" she screamed, but he wouldn't budge.

He racked his fangs over her breast and continued down her stomach.

Kagome froze. 'I can't believe this is happening. Someone please help me!' she screamed inside her head, but would not dare let it escape her lips.

"Kouga get off of her" said a cool voice.

"But--" Kouga protested but was cut off. "NOW!"

"Yes, Naraku"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha came near a dark alley, and started to smell a terrible amount of fear. 'If they have laid one hand on her, I swear I'll kill them all!'

He rounded the corner. His blood started to boil. 

Naraku was straddling Kagome and he was fondling with her breasts. She was trying to escape but the other members of the gang were holding her down. Tears streamed down her face.

The amount of fear and sadness she was giving off was driving Inu Yasha crazy. 'How dare he even think of touching her!'

"You bastard! Get off of her!"

Inu Yasha lunged at Naraku, but Naraku knew Inu Yasha was coming and was well prepared. 

Inu Yasha got a punch straight in the stomach.

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome screamed.

"Well, if it isn't Inu Yasha, former member of my gang. Did you come to pick a fight, or is there something you want?" Naraku smirked.

Inu Yasha snarled. "Let Kagome go." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh you know this girl? I was going to keep her for myself. She's a pretty little thing isn't she?"

Naraku was getting the satisfactory every time Inu Yasha snarled.

He pulled out his sword. Inu Yasha wanted to end this now. NOONE would ever hurt Kagome again.

'That's the same sword he used the last time we fought. I should be careful' thought Naraku. 

Inu Yasha prepared to attack with 'Wound of the Wind.'

Naraku didn't stand a chance and he knew it. He could feel the power radiating off of the sword. 'I'll just have to find some way to steal it from him.'

Naraku disappeared. 

Everyone stared dumbly at the spot where he last was. The remainder of the gang fled away from the scene. 

Kagome was crying with her knees huddled up to her chest.

Inu Yasha didn't know what to do. "Kagome?" He crept closer to her, and once he was close, she lunged herself at him. 

He did the only thing that he knew would comfort her; he purred.

Kagome couldn't stop the tears from flowing. All those images of Kouga and Naraku kept coming back to her.

Inu Yasha picked her up, bridal style, and started to run toward his house. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The school bell rang, ending school for the day.

"Do you think Kagome and Inu Yasha are all right?" asked Sango

"I'm sure they're fine. Inu Yasha probably went after her and now I'm sure everything's worked out." replied Miroku.

"I hope your right."

Miroku could tell that Sango was still worried. "Do you want to stop by his house and see if they are there?"

"Hai!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango and Miroku arrived at Inu Yasha's house 15 minutes later. 

Sango rang the door bell and waited for Inu Yasha to answer.

The door opened and they were greeted by a very tired looking hanyou. 

"What do you guys want?"

"Inu Yasha is Kagome alright?" asked Sango.

"Yea, she's fine. She's sleeping in my bed."

"Ah, I see. Ok we'll be leaving you two alone now." said Miroku while giving Inu Yasha a lecherous grin. "Don't do anything I wouldn't."

"Why you— 

"Miroku can't you stop thinking of lecherous things for one moment!!!" yelled Sango before Inu Yasha could finish.

"Are you guys leaving?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Ah yea, sorry Inu Yasha. See ya at school tomorrow." replied Sango while dragging off Miroku.

Inu Yasha closed the door and headed for his room where Kagome was sleeping.

He opened his door to find Kagome crying.

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Inu--? You're here!"

Kagome lunged at Inu Yasha, almost crushing him in a death hug.

"I was so scared. I didn't know where I was."

"Oh, I forgot, you've never been here before."

"I thought you lived with your aunt? Where is she? I'd love to meet her!"

"I don't live with her now. If you haven't noticed, I'm not a little boy anymore." Inu Yasha smirked at Kagome's tinted cheeks.

Inu Yasha began to put Kagome back down on the bed. "You need your rest, so just sleep."

Inu Yasha started to get up, but Kagome grabbed his wrist. "Stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

"Kag—

"Dozo!"

"Fine, move over." Inu Yasha said harshly. 

Kagome knew it was just a cover up for what he was really feeling.

'Dammit, I hope I can control myself'

Inu Yasha pulled the covers over them and pulled Kagome into him so her back was against his chest.

Kagome kept squirming, trying to get into a comfortable position, while Inu Yasha struggled not to lose control.

Finally Inu Yasha couldn't take anymore. He grabbed her hips and held them down hard. "Stop squirming Kagome."

"I need to get comfortable."

"You need to go to sleep."

"You're no fun." Kagome muttered as she shifted one last time and settled down. 'No fun? Oh I'll show her fun.' Inu Yasha thought.

Kagome was just about to close her eyes when Inu Yasha started to suck on her neck. Her eyes popped open and she didn't move. "Inu Yasha, what are you doing?"

"Showing you a little fun."

Kagome felt heat flow through her body. "Mmmm Inu Yasha, that feels good."

Inu Yasha smirked and stopped sucking on her neck. 

He looked into her eyes, "Kag I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions earlier. If I hadn't yelled, Naraku wouldn't have—

Kagome silenced him with a kiss. He tilted her head so he could deepen it. Inu Yasha licked and nibbled on her bottom lip, asking entrance. 

Kagome opened her mouth to let him in. He wasted no time searching every bit of her. She was so soft. She was making it hard to keep control. He placed his body on top of hers, being careful not to squish her.

He moved down to her neck, kissing and nipping at every part of flesh he came in contact to.

Kagome started to rub her heat against his length. 

His hands shot out and grabbed her hips, pushing them down firmly. "No Kagome, your not ready. If you do that I'll lose control."

"Please Inu Yasha, I want this."

"No Kagome."

"Demo—

Inu Yasha started to growl and in the process pricked her skin with his claws.

Inu Yasha smelt her blood and got off of her. "Take off your pajama pants."

"Nani?!?"

"I made you bleed; I need to clean you up."

"Inu it's ok; I can do it by myself."

Inu Yasha started to growl. He didn't like being disobeyed, but that was one of the reasons that he loved her. She wasn't a submissive bitch, and that always makes life more interesting. He wished she would listen just this once.

"Just do it Kagome, or I'll take em off myself."

Kagome started to blush, but she did as she was told and took off her pajama pants.

Inu Yasha pushed her on her back and started to lick at the small drops of blood he had created.

Inu Yasha could smell Kagome getting aroused. It took all this strength to keep himself under control.

When he was done cleaning her wounds, he couldn't help himself. He stuck his face in that private spot between her legs.

"Inu Yasha!!! What are you doing?"

Inu Yasha removed his head and started to kiss her. He moaned into her mouth. Kagome started to rock against him again, and this time he rubbed back. 'Maybe if I just keep it to this.'

They kept rubbing and rubbing against one another. They created a heat between them that they knew would take a while to cool off. 

Finally Kagome came and Inu Yasha wasn't too far behind. He got up and got towels to clean up. 

Inu Yasha gave Kagome boxers and a long T-Shirt to change into while he got some for himself to.

After they had changed they settled back in bed.

"I love you Kagome." Inu Yasha whispered in her ear.

"I love you to Inu Yasha."

Kagome settled against Inu Yasha.

Kagome was so tired from all of that, that she didn't really realized where she put her leg; right against Inu Yasha crotch.

"Kag can you move you leg?"

All Inu Yasha got was steady breathing. He really didn't feel like waking her by moving, so he just dealt with it.

"This is gonna be a long night." sighed Inu Yasha.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N-Don't worry guys this wasn't the lemon!!! You're still getting that in later chapters. Please review!!! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Wow, sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy. L I have to go to work tomorrow. Please someone save me. My boss isn't going to be there so I have to go. They need my help. (they can't do nothing without me. Muhahaha) OK! Yea I am reallllllly hyper!!!

Ok so please review. Arigatou!!! JA!

-Utsukushi


	4. Clean up time

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON. IT IS NOT POSTED HERE. GO TO MEDIAMINER.ORG OR ADULTFANFICTION.NET TO READ. PEN NAME ON ADULTFF.NET IS THE SAME, ON MM.ORG ITS UTSUKUSHI DREAMS.

A/N- Hey guys!!! Ok here is the 4th chapter. Ok I have a decent idea where I'm going to go with my story, but I really wanna here some of your ideas. What do you think should happen in the story? Should I try to include some limes in every chapter, or just wait till I get to the lemon? Ok well if you have any ideas then click on my user name, utsukushi, and then my e-mail should be there. 

Disclaimer: YA YA YA I do NOT own Inu Yasha. The extraordinary Rumiko Takahashi owns all respectful rights to the Yasha gang.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome woke up to something warm beside her. She sighed happily, 'Inu Yasha.' Thoughts of the previous night entered her mind. 'Gods last night was amazing.' she thought.

Kagome yawned and stretched her arms and legs, accidentally pushing into something she didn't notice until she heard a moan from Inu Yasha.

"Fuck Kagome, move your leg. Or do you want a repeat of last night?" asked Inu Yasha.

Kagome blushed slightly and moved her leg. 

"I'll make breakfast." said Inu Yasha.

"You can cook?!?"

"No, but it'll be fun to try." Inu Yasha had a mischievous smirk on his face. "Wanna help?"

Before Kagome could answer he was leaving.

"Oi! Wait for me."

Kagome darted down the stairs and bumped into Inu Yasha half way down the stairs causing them to go tumbling.

Inu Yasha put his arms around Kagome, protecting her from the fall. 

When they landed, Kagome was on top of Inu Yasha. "Smart move swifty." said Inu Yasha.

Kagome pouted at the stupid name, but still blushed at their position. 

She began to get off of him, only to have him push her back down on top of him.

She looked at him curiously, wondering what the heck he thought he was doing. "No good morning kiss?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha we have to make breakfast, I'm starv—

Before she could finish her sentence, Inu Yasha closed his mouth over hers. When she gasped, Inu Yasha wasted no time and stuck his tongue in her mouth. 

Kagome couldn't help it, she moaned. She hated what his kisses did to her. They always made her melt into him.

Inu Yasha pulled away and smirked at her. He gave her a little push off, stood up, and walk to the kitchen.

Kagome was a little stunned by his actions, but followed him into the kitchen anyway.

"Let's make pancakes." suggested Kagome, once she had gotten into the kitchen.

"Uh ok"

They started gathering the things they needed, when Kagome noticed that they forgot something.

"Inu, get the flour."

"I donno where it is."

"Well look."

"Why the hell can't you look?!?" yelled Inu Yasha.

"BECAUSE THIS ISN'T MY HOUSE. Besides, I would know the first place to look; at least you have some idea."

"Keh." 

Inu Yasha started searching through the cabinets, when finally he saw something way up high, on the top shelf of the tallest cabinet. "God dammit! It's too high."

"You're a hanyou; it should be nothing for you."

"But it's so fuckin early"

"Inu Yasha just get it."

Inu Yasha went to grab the flour when he accidentally dropped it. "Oh shit"

"AHHH Inu Yasha what was that for!?!?"

"It was an accident I swear."

"Why you—

Before Kagome finished, she noticed a cleansing hose for the dishes. A sly smile appeared on her face.

'I don't like the look on her face, what the hell could she be thinking?' Inu Yasha thought.

Kagome grabbed the hose, turned it on full blast, and pointed it right in Inu Yasha's face.

"Ahhhh shit that water's cold!"

Inu Yasha lunged at Kagome and stole the hose from her. He straddled her hips and started to spray her with the water. 

It was a good thing she was wearing a gray shirt, otherwise you'd be able to see right through it.

"Ahhhh Inu Yasha get off of me!!!"

Kagome began to try to push Inu Yasha off of her and in the process found a ticklish spot, right at his hip.

"Kagome don't that tickles!!"

Inu Yasha was too busy laughing, that he didn't notice Kagome take the dominant stance by straddling his hips.

She began to search for more ticklish spots, but before she could find another one he found hers.

"Ha! Ticklish on the thighs I see."

"Inu stop…we have…to get…ready…for school." She said between breathes.

"Fine."

Kagome got off of Inu Yasha and observed the mess they made. "Wow Inu, we really made a mess."

The floor was covered with sticky wet flour, not to mention them.

"I'm taking a shower first." yelled Kagome as she started to run toward the bathroom.

"Oi bitch get back here, I'm going in first!" said Inu Yasha as he started to run after her.

Kagome didn't get very far before she slipped and fell on her ass.

"Oww that hurt."

That stunt caused Inu Yasha to double over in laughter. He fell to his knees, unable to hold his body up in his weak state.

Kagome shot Inu Yasha an annoyed look and tried to get up.

She winced at the pain that shot through her.

This didn't go undetected to the hanyou.

He was at her side instantly.

He helped her stand up and was about to carry her when she protested. "I can walk."

Inu Yasha smirked when Kagome almost fell to her knees; he caught her.

"Looks like I'm going to have to clean both of us up since you can't even stand."

"Hentai! There is no way I am talking a bath with you."

"We're taking a shower and you don't really have a choice." 

Inu Yasha scooped Kagome up and headed for the bathroom.

Inu Yasha placed Kagome on the closed head of the toilet seat while he turned on the shower.

"Take off your clothes."

"Inu Yasha I don't want to do this."

"We need to get cleaned up before we go to school. You can't stand on your own."

"Soo, I can still—

"Kagome just shut up and get undressed."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After the shower Inu Yasha got his school clothes and quickly got dressed. 

"Uh Inu Yasha what am I supposed to wear to school. My clothes are at my house. Oh my gosh, mom must be so worried about me! Where's your phone I have to call her now!?!?"

"Kagome would you relax, I already called your mom and told her everything."

"Really!?! Thank you so much Inu! But, wait, how'd you know the number to my grandfather's shrine?

Inu Yasha replied with one simple answer. "Phone book, there is only one Higurashi in there."

"o0o" replied Kagome.

"You can just wear regular clothes today, they won't mind since you're new."

"Inu Yasha, what regular clothes? All my clothes are at my house."

"You can wear some of mine."

Inu Yasha didn't give her time to comment; he just went to his closet and pulled out one of his button down shirts and shorts. He got her a belt as well because she was so small around the waist.

He handed her the clothes and waited for her to change.

"Your not going to watch are you?" she asked.

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha glared back.

After a few minutes Kagome blinked.

"Ha, I win, so start dressing."

She sighed. The towel dropped to the floor and Kagome began to dress.

'Damn she looks sexy in my clothes.'

After they ate breakfast, brushed their hair and teeth, and had more starring contests, Inu Yasha drove them to school in his silver convertible car.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

After school Kagome waited for Inu Yasha by his locker. While waiting she had an uninvited guest.

"So, you're Kagome."  The person said in an icy tone.

For Kagome it was like looking into a mirror.

"Yea, who are you?"

"Your enemy, my names Kikyou."

"Uh—

"Look girl, Inu Yasha is mine. You better stay away from him. He doesn't love you. He never has. You've just been a replacement for me this whole time."

Kagome was shocked to hear this coming from a girl she had never met before, but suddenly hated.

"Your lying." Was all she said.

"Wanna bet? Fine I'll show you. Come late tomorrow to his locker, you'll see, he won't pull away from me." 

With that, Kikyou walked off, leaving Kagome starring at her retreating back.

"Earth to Kag." said Inu Yasha as he waved his hand in front of her face.

'Where the hell did he come from?' 

Realized that Inu Yasha couldn't hear her thoughts, she decided to ask him. "Where the hell did you come from?"

"I'm a hanyou, I'm fast."

"Yea right, did you take your time getting here?"

"Maybe."

Kagome glared at Inu Yasha.

Inu Yasha glared back.

"Oh no, I'm not getting into that again."

Kagome started to walk to the student parking lot. Inu Yasha caught up with her and put an arm around her waist.

She had totally forgotten about Kikyou, for the time being at least.

Kagome leaned her head against Inu Yasha's shoulder, closed her eyes, and let him be her guide.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N—Hey guys, ok there was chapter 4. I hope you liked it. Don't worry, lotsss more lime and lemons coming up. They haven't even mated yet. If you guys have any ideas of how to go about this story please e-mail me. I will definitely give you credit.

Tomorrow and Wednesday are FCATS. Yea I know, I said I already did them, but hey we got more.

If you want the next chapter, you readers need to review!!! I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.

Thanx JA ~_^ Utsukushi.


	5. Jumping to conclusions or not?

THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON FOR THE FULL VERSION GO TO MM.ORG OR ADULTFF.NET.

A/N- Hi guys, sorry it took so long to update. I was stumped on how to continue and I was pretty busy. My lil sis just turned 13(Damn, she's a teen, now she'll become just like me.) I have to help plan her B-DAY. She gets a pool party and a LIMO! A LIMO!?! Sometimes I think my parents love her more than me L Okayyyy well on w/ the fic.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inu Yasha dropped Kagome off at her shrine and walked her up the stairs, to her front door.

Kagome took out her key and opened the door. As she stepped inside, Inu Yasha grabbed her wrist. "I'll call you later and don't forget to ask."

Kagome blushed, but still smiled her reassuring smile back at Inu Yasha.

"I won't, don't worry."

With that, Inu Yasha gave Kagome a lingering kiss good-bye and left.

Unknown to them, but a certain someone was watching the whole thing.

"I see Inu hasn't changed much."

"Uh, hi mom. Um, how much did you see?" asked Kagome.

"Enough to know that you are involved in a serious relationship."

"Um I can explain."

"And I want you to know that I totally approve."

"APPROVE?!? You approve of our relationship?"

"Hai, I know Inu Yasha will take good care of you. I've known him since he was little, so I already know I can trust him. Now, what did Inu Yasha say about asking something?"

"Oh um, well since you like Inu Yasha so much mom, I was wondering if I would maybe be able to live with him?

Kagome's mom didn't answer. 

"Of course I'll come to visit and he has a car to drive us to school, and he is rich so it's not like I'll go hungry."

Still no answer.

"Oneigai mama!"

"Kagome," Sora started, "it's not that I'm scared you'll go hungry, I just…well…Kagome do you really think living with a boy at your age is good?"

"Mama, I'm 15. I'm not a little girl, I can take care of myself and you just said that you know Inu will take good care of me."

"I expect regular visits and phone calls. If anything happens I want you to come home right away, understood?"

"Hai!!" Kagome gave her mother a big hug and ran upstairs to her room where she awaited Inu Yasha's phone call.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*Ring, Ring*

Kagome ran to her bedroom phone, she knew who it was, and picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi Inu-chan!"

"Um Kag, its Sango."

"Oh, hi Sango."

"Gee! Don't sound too disappointed."

"Gomen ne Sango-chan. It's just that I was expecting Inu Yasha to call. I have to tell him something."

"Can you tell me?"

"Uh, ok, I'm moving in with him! Isn't that great!!!"

"Kag you sure that's a good idea? I mean… I know you and Inu have a past and all, but don't you think he might take advantage of you?"

"No way. Inu isn't like that."

"Ok whatever you say Kagome, but anyway, the reason I called you was to ask you if we could walk to school tomorrow?"

"Sure Sango-chan, I just have to tell Inu not to pick me up."

"Ok Ja ne!"

"Ja!"

Ten minutes later Kagome got a phone call from Inu Yasha.

"So what did your mom say?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Well—

"Damn! She said no, didn't she!?!"

"Will you wait until I finish my sentence? Of course she said I can Inu Yasha—

"Good, so when you movin in?"

"But, if anything happens to me, I'm to come home right away." Kagome said with a sly smile.

Inu Yasha grinned, "Nothing's gonna happen, well almost nothing."

"Oh and Inu, I'm going to be walking to school with Sango tomorrow so don't pick me up."

"Ok."

"Ja Inu."

"Ja."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next day Sango stopped at Kagome's house and they headed toward school.

"So when are you moving in with Inu Yasha?" asked Sango.

"We're going to start moving my things in today, so I'll probably move in tomorrow."

"Is there anything Miroku or I could help with?"

"Hey sure, if you want. You two can help take some of my boxes to Inu's house."

"Ok cool."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That little twat is going to pay big time for kissing my Inu-Yasha!" mumbled Kikyo as she walked towards the locker she knew Inu Yasha was at.

"If everything works out, Inu Yasha won't have Kagome anymore and he'll have to come back to me. Maybe I should make him beg for me to take him back?" Kikyo said to herself.

Just as she thought, Inu Yasha was at his locker, waiting for Kagome of course.

She walked up to him, wearing one of her sly smiles as simply said, "hi Inu."

"What the fuck do you want bitch?!?!?

Kikyo put on a hurt expression. "Can't a girl say hi to her ex once 'n a while?"

"What the fuck are you up to bitch? I told you before and I'll tell you again, I don't want you in my fucking life at all! You stay away from me and away from my friends! Got it?"

"Ok."

"I'M FUCKING SER— ok? That's it?"

"Yep. I think I'll go now Inu Yasha," she moved closer to him, "I hope we become friends one day."

With that she leaned up and kissed him. Inu Yasha was bewildered. He hadn't expected her to do that.

Kikyo pulled back and smirked. "Stay away from you and your friends huh? I guess that means that I'm still aloud to toy with your girlfriend." 

Inu Yasha snared at Kikyo, 'This had been a trick all along, but for what? Kagome wasn't here; she would never believe Kikyo over me.'

Suddenly the smell of salt drifted into Inu Yasha's nose. He whirled around and could only stare at what he saw. Kagome was staring right back at him, with Sango by her side looking like she was ready to beat the hanyou up.

'Why would he kiss her? This can't be true, I'm just dreaming!'

Kagome turned around and ran. 

"Kag wait!"

Sango blocked his way, grabbed his hair, and started to scream at him. "What the fuck is your problem?!? I should have known you would do something like this. But to Kagome!!! You two have been in love fore years and this is how—

"Sango will you shut the fuck up and let me catch K— OW! Bitch! Stop that hurts!"

"Do you call Kagome these names as well?!?"

Sango repeatedly bonked Inu Yasha on the head.

"Listen to me bit—

*Bonk*

"Look, Kikyo kissed me. I just didn't know what to do. She had the whole thing planned so this exact thing would happen."

"o0o. Sorry Yash, go get her"

Inu Yasha straightened himself up and mumbled "Bitch" under his breathe.

He saw that Kikyo had already disappeared. 

"I heard that!" called Sango as Inu Yasha started to speed after Kagome.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome ran all the way to the park. She loved this park; it was all natural and protected by law. It imitated a small rainforest. There were a lot of trees and flowers. Rivers Park was considered a waste of space to a lot of people, but to Kagome it was simply a place to get away from everything and everyone.

She ran all the way to the quiet stream that flowed through it, dropped down onto her knees and started crying her heart out.

"I can't believe he would kiss her! And right in front of me!"

'Maybe I was hallucinating; I've had a long week. But I know Inu Yasha loves me, so why kiss her? Maybe I just jumped to conclusions after—

Her thoughts were cut short after something dress in jeans and a black button down shirt jumped on her.

"Damn bitch you run fast!"

"Inu get off of me. I don't want to speak to you right now." 'On the other hand, it could have been exactly what I saw.' thought Kagome. 

"Listen to m—

"NO!!! Go away!"

Inu Yasha growled at her and said in a low, deep, threatening voice, "You will listen to me."

His claws dug into her writs, where he was pinning her. He had already straddled her hips when he lunged at her.

Kagome began to squirm under his hold. Inu Yasha growled and pushed his already hard crotch against her heat. 'Why the hell is it every time I'm on her I get hard?!?'

As if on queue, Kagome stilled.

"Kagome, I didn't kiss Kikyo. She kissed me. She planned everything out so you would see. I didn't expect her to do that. I was confused, I—I didn't know what to do."

Kagome knew it was hard for him to admit that he had been clueless. She started to cry.

"Bitch don't cry!!!"

Kagome pushed herself up and gave Inu Yasha a quick kiss. She would have made it longer, but she couldn't hold herself up due to her writs still being pinned to the grass.

Inu Yasha took over for her. 

A/N—OK! I know I haven't updated for a loooooonnnnggg time!!! I'm over my depression and will definitely get back to updating regularly. I know this chapter wasn't long, but I will try to make the next one longer. Please review!!! I have to say a special thanx to 


	6. Sleep Over

THE LEMON IS NOT HERE, FOR FULL VERSION GO TO THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHERE TO GO.

A/N- Ok, yea yea I know I haven't updated in a long time, but for a moment I was stumped on how to continue. But as I was just lying limp in my bedroom, I came up for the perfect way to continue the story. Ok so here's the next chapter. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sango sat in class and constantly stared at the clock. 'Only 15 more minutes, just 15.' She sat back in her chair and sighed, her long black hair falling down freely. 'This is so boring; I think I'll call Kagome.' She picked up her cell and dialed Kagome's number. 

"Hello?" Kagome whispered.

"Hey Kag, wanna have a sleep over tonight. Just us and the guys?"

"Sure, I'll call Inu while you call Miroku."

"K, bye."

Kagome dialed Inu Yasha's number.

"Hey Kag what's happening?" greeted Inu Yasha. 'Damn him and his stupid CID'

"Sango's havin' a sleep over, she wants us to come."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"WHAT?!?!" Inu Yasha said just a little too loudly.

"Ahem. Mr.Takahashi is there a problem?" asked his teacher.

"Nope."

"Good, then I'll be taking this." Mr. Cera outstretched a hand in which Inu Yasha reluctantly put his cell phone in. 

"I'm sorry, Inu Yasha is busy right now. He'll call you back." Mr.Cera said into the cell.

Kagome held back a laugh.

Sango had just finished talking with Miroku. They all shut off their cells while thinking how clueless come teachers could be, well all except Inu Yasha who was still fuming over his confiscated cell.

Inu Yasha had one last thought before the bell rang, 'There go my plans to claim Kagome tonight.'

The gang met at Inu Yasha's locker before separating to get the preparations for the sleep over. Sango and Kagome went to get movies while the guys went to the grocery store. 

At Video Rentals Kagome and Sango were having a hard time picking out what to rent. The guys had berated them about getting all chick flicks, they said they wanted a few movies that had action and death in it. 

'Death' Sango thought and shuddered. "Hey Kagome what about National Security (A/N I know its not out yet, but in my fic it is.) its an action movie and it is supposed to be really funny?"

"Hey yeah! That's a good one Sango. Should we get Child's Play as well? Ami said it was really scary. I'm kinda wondering if our guys get scared easily?"

"Our guys?!? Ok, Inu Yasha may be yours, but there is know way I wanna be paired with Miroku." Sango crossed her arms over her chest, showing how 'serious' she was. 

"You so want him!!!" Kagome yelled in an all too happy mood.

"I do not!!"

"Do to."

After a few more rounds of this, the girls paid for the movies and headed to Sango's house.

Sango had given Miroku a spare key in case him and Inu Yasha finished before them. They entered her house and called out a few times only to be met with silence. Obviously the guys hadn't arrived yet. 

"Hey Sango, where are your parents, I didn't notice them anywhere?" asked Kagome.

"Yea see there kinda out of town for today, sooo we have the whole house to ourselves."

"Your parents are so cool! I wish my mom would let me have a sleep over at my grandpa's shrine when they were out." She sighed.

Sango blushed and turned away.

"Hey you ok?" asked Kagome.

"Uh well you see, my parents," her voice got lower and lower, "don't really know I'm having this sleep over. It was kinda a last minute idea."

Kagome broke into a grin. "Sango I never knew you were like that."

"Nani, like what?"

As soon as she could see Kagome's face break out into a full blown Inu Yasha type smirk she turned bright red and chased Kagome all around the house before they both got tired and fell limp on the couch. 

Using her last ounce of breathe and strength, Sango lifted her hand and bopped Kagome on the head, her hand falling limp again.

"Ow." Kagome mumbled. She glared at Sango, clearly telling her that she was out of breathe or else she would have a bump of her own.

Sango smiled to herself as they awaited the arrival of their companions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Miroku and Inu Yasha were standing in line at the grocery store. 

"Miroku you sure we got everything?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Uh I think so, lets see, snacks upon snacks, popcorn, some tv dinners, balloons, whipped cream…"

Inu Yasha smirked at the image running through his mind. 'Wait till they see what we have in store for them. They'll be screaming like babies.' Plus an angry Kagome always turns him on. 

"… and condoms." finished Miroku.

Inu Yasha snapped out of his thoughts. "Wa.. what? I don't remember putting that in the basket."

"You didn't, I did."

"You're such a fucking lecher Miroku. You gonna give her a warming or just surprise her?"

"I think I'll surprise her." Miroku said with a very large grin on his face.

They finished paying for their items and headed toward Sango's house. 

About 5 minutes later, "Yash I'm tired, can we take the bus?"

"Miroku your such a baby, its not that far away."

Miroku made a sound of protest, but continued walking.

They arrived 10 minutes later only to find the girls asleep on the couch. 

"How in the hell can they be sleeping already?" said Inu Yasha.

"Who cares, let them sleep. This means they'll be up all night and we can fill up and stash the balloons."

Inu Yasha smirked his all too famous smirk and they got started right away.

They finished the balloons in 13 minutes flat. They put them in buckets and left them in the kitchen. 

Inu Yasha walked over to where Kagome and Sango were resting and bent down so he was level with Kagome's face. Miroku soon followed. 

"She looks so peaceful." mumbled Inu Yasha, obviously talking about Kagome.

"Yea." sighed Miroku, talking about Sango.

Kagome began to stir, hearing noises so close by. 

*WACK*

"Bitch what was that for!?!" screamed Inu Yasha.

"Huh?" Kagome said, still trying to process what Inu Yasha meant.

He pointed to the red hand print on his face. "Did I do that?" asked Kagome. "Oops."

"Oops? That's all you have to say, oops? WHAT ABOUT SORRY?" 

"Well it's your fault for being so close to me."

Inu Yasha blushed, crossed his arms over his chest, and turned away. What could he say to that?

Kagome smiled, but her attention was averted by a *BONK* and *WHACK*.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GROPING ME IN MY SLEEP LECHER!?!" yelled a very…very anger Sango.

Kagome and Inu Yasha looked at Miroku, lying swirly eyed on the floor with a large bump on his head and a hand print on his cheek. They sighed and sweat dropped.

"Uh, how 'bout we start making popcorn and watch a movie?" asked Kagome.

Sango and Inu Yasha both nodded their heads in unison; Miroku was unconscious on the floor. 

Inu Yasha got up and headed to the kitchen to make the pop corn. "You girls choose the movie, I'll make the popcorn."

"Hai hai" replied Sango.

"What movie should we play?" asked Kagome. 

"Well, its already dark out, so how 'bout Child's Play?"

"Ok, I'll go get it."

Kagome got up and walked to the little table beside the door. They had put the bag down there when they had arrived. She passed the kitchen and saw about 6 buckets in there. She changed courses and headed to the kitchen. Before she could enter, a swift hanyou was in front of her, blocking her entrance. "Need something?" he asked.

"Uh no, I just wanted to know what were in those buckets."

'Think think, she can't find out!' screamed Inu Yasha in his mind.

"Just some stuff me and Miroku brought over from his house." 

"You stopped at Miroku's house? Why?"

"Are you daft bitch!?! I just said to get some things from his house!"

"Don't yell at me! What the hell did you bring over?"

"Mind your own fucking business!"

Instantly Kagome's expression changed from anger to hurt. 

'No no please don't cry, damn I always manage to make her cry!'

To his surprise, she didn't cry. She simply turned away, grabbed the bag of videos and headed back to Sango.

'Oh damn she's over pissed.' thought Inu Yasha.

Kagome took out the Child's Play dvd and popped it in. Sango didn't know why, but Kagome seemed angry. She had gone to the bathroom as soon as Kagome went to get the movies. 'Only G-d knows what could have happened while I was in there.' she thought.

Kagome sat back on the couch and Sango joined her. The moment they got comfortable a certain lech woke up.

"Well well look whose awake." said Sango.

Miroku sighed and got up to sit on the couch. He sat by Sango who then moved a good two feet away from him.

Inu Yasha entered with the popcorn and made himself comfortable on the couch by Kagome, who turned her head away and crossed her arms over her chest. Sango reached for the remote and played the movie. 

Half way through the movie all grudges against certain people were forgotten. Kagome was clutching Inu Yasha's shirt and occasionally hiding her face in his chest. Inu Yasha had his arm around Kagome, who was trying to get more closer to him than she already was. 'Leave it to the girls to rent a scary movie they didn't even know was that scary.' thought Inu Yasha.

Miroku and Sango were practically in the same position, the only exception being that on occasion, miroku would hide his face in Sango's hair. 

'I hang out with a bunch of babies.' thought Inu Yasha, although he still smirked whenever Kagome buried her head into him. 

When the movie finished the guys got up and headed toward the kitchen, each thinking the same thing. 

The girls were dumbfounded that the guys would just get up and leave. They turned to each other with questioning looks on their faces. Their curiosity only grew when the heard, "Can you girls come in here a moment, we need you help." from Miroku. 

They headed toward the kitchen only to be met with a bunch of cream filled balloons in their face. 

They screamed, as expected, and ran towards the guys in order to get some balloons to thrown back at them. Sango grabbed three and put them down the back of Miroku's shirt. (A/N His shirt is tucked in) She only had to push him a little before he slipped and fell on his back, busting the balloons. Sango started cracking up, but before long, Miroku, still on the floor, had kicked Sango's feet, making her fall on him. They blushed before they continued the war.

Inu Yasha and Kagome were covered head to toe in whipped cream already, but were still at it. While Inu Yasha was turning around to get more balloons out of a bucket, Kagome took the two she had hidden in a cabinet, jumped on Inu Yasha's back and popped them on his face. She couldn't help herself, she busted out laughing, it was just such a funny image. Inu Yasha cleared his eyes of the cream, picked Kagome up bridal style and put her on the floor(A/N if he tripped her she would break her back, Miroku had the balloons to break his fall) She began to struggle try to get away from the balloon she knew was coming. She was right, inu Yasha busted a balloon onher face. She wiped her eyes in time to see Inu Yasha bring his lips to her cheek. She was silent until a gasp escaped her when he lick some whipped cream off her cheek. She could already feel the heat rising in her.

"Geez! Can you two lay off one another for even a minute?!?" exclaimed Sango. 

Kagome blushed while Inu Yasha just replied with a "Keh."

Sango has two showers in her house. The girls each got one first, while the guys cleaned up. They had put up an argument over that, but let it be said, Sango has her ways.

When the guys were done with their showers they all got ready for bed. 

It was already one in the morning and they were all tired besides Inu Yasha, he could go days without sleep.

Sango and Kagome were to sleep on the couch and Inu Yasha and Miroku on the floor. They had all gone to bed except for Inu Yasha. He couldn't fall asleep. He sat on the floor, quietly channel surfing. He got bored of the tv and decided to have a little fun. One problem, he would need someone's help. 

He went over to Kagome's sleeping body and shook her slightly. "Kag wake up." he whispered. "Mmmm, go away." was all he got from a still asleep Kagome. He picked her and only then did she begin to stir. "Inu Yasha?" she asked sleepily. "Mmmhmm."

Inu Yasha jumped out the window. "Inu where are we going?" asked Kagome, who had still yet to fully wake.

"The park," was all Inu Yasha said. When he got there he placed Kagome on the grass. "You awake?" he asked. "Yeah, why are we here?"

"I wanted you to help me have fun." he smirked. Kagome smiled, "Don't you ever think of anything else?"

"Nope." and with that he placed himself on top of her and began to kiss her neck. 

She moaned underneath him and began to rock her heat against his length.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was about three in the morning when the phone rang at Sango's house.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi dear, sorry to wake you, I just wanted to ask you if you could unlock the door. We forgot our keys."

"WHAT? You're coming home now?!? Why?"

"Well you see it's a long story dear. Basically your father got drunk and I thought it would be best if we just came home."

"Ok bye." Sango hung up the phone and woke Miroku up. She explained everything to him and kicked him out the door. 

"Oh no oh no! Where the hell are Inu Yasha and Kagome?!?"

Sango didn't know what to do; she hid their belongings under the couch and was in time to meet her parents at the door.

"Hi dear," said her mom, "can you help me bring your father in?"

"Uh yea."

'I hope they don't come back.' thought Sango.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About 6 am in the morning, Inu Yasha climbed through a window in Sango's house with a sleeping Kagome on his back. He had dressed both of them.

Inu Yasha walked into the kitchen to get a quick drink of water. 

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" screamed a more than scared mom of the house.

"Oh shit, uh sorry wrong house!"

Inu Yasha leapt through the window again and jumped to his house where he placed themselves on his bed to sleep off all the events that had happened. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N Sorry for the long wait. You readers don't have to worry I will finish this story. My friend::coughshellycough:: gave me lots of cool ideas for this story so don't worry. And pleaseeeeee review review review.

-utsukushi


	7. Past becomes Present

A/N Wow, what has it been? 2 months or sumthin? I know I haven't updated in an extra long time. I guess I was never really motivated to continue. It's my birthday today^_^ YAY, the 18th of May. I've been really busy and also when summer comes it might take me longer, yes longer, to update. But only bc I'm going to NC for 10 days then to South beach for a weekend. And I also do a day camp in the summer. So I'll be pretty busy not to mention exhausted. N on top of that I have to go to work every Saturday n I'm also looking for a second job. Ok I'm not really sure what I'm going to write this chapter on yet, I'm kinda just going w/ w/e my mind comes up w/. But if this should b a lemon, it definitely won't b posted on fanfiction.net, so if this is where you are viewing the story and you want to read the lemon(if there is one) then go to www.adultfanfiction.net or go to www.mediaminer.org. The title to the story is the same on both sites, but my user name on mediaminer is utsukushi dreams. If anyone finds errors or if the story line doesn't make sense please e-mail me and tell me. Arigato. Ok now what to write about…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was dark out; Kagome couldn't see anything as she ran blindly through the rain. Her hair blew with the wind and stuck to the back of her neck. Her clothes were already soaked and she still had a long way to go to reach home. No one was out as far as she could see. Who would be on a day like this? Countless times she wished she was inside her house with her mom and dad, and even Sota. She'd give anything just to be out of this rain. Her feet felt heavy as her shoes quickly filled up with water, soaking into her socks. _

_'Almost there, I'm almost home. How can it be this dark already? It's only __5:15__. I'll never talk back to a teacher again; it's not worth a detention. Uhh! I'd be home already if Mr.Shimura didn't piss me off. I hate middle school.'_

_Kagome stopped at the crosswalk, checking for cars. Seeing none she started to run across the wide four way intersection. All of the sudden, she heard a car; she ran faster knowing that the car would be blind to her in this weather. All of the sudden she saw the headlights of the car getting closer to her, merely ten feet away. _

_She was momentarily distracted from her fear of the car by an abrupt impact on her side. She prepared to hit hard concrete floor, but instead she hit…a…a body? _

_Kagome pulled herself up to look at what was under her. A boy with orange hair and fair skin, now red with blood, lay underneath her. He looked up at her and whispered hoarsely, "Are you alright?"_

_"I…I'm fine." Kagome slid off of the boy and sat down on the concrete. _

_"I'm Hojo." he said while getting into a sitting position. He winced as he found out just where the blood was coming from now. 'I must have hurt my back when I saved her.' (well duh) he thought. He was brought out of his thought by a sweet voice._

_"I'm Kagome. Thanks for saving me."_

_"It was no problem."_

_"You're hurt—_

_"It's nothing," he cut her off; "I'll take care of it when I get home."_

_Kagome nodded and slowly stood up. Thanks to Hojo she didn't have any serious injuries. Maybe just a few scrapes and bruises. Her legs were still a bit wobbly due to that whole ordeal that had just happened. _

_Hojo stood up with her. "What are you doing out in this weather anyway?" he asked as he started to walk to shelter. Kagome followed him, grateful at having anything to keep her out of the rain. "I just got out of my detention." she replied. _

_"What school do you go to?"_

_"Uhh…Senjoku Middle." She felt uneasy answering his questions. She barley even knew him. _

_"8th grade right? So you're 13 or 14?"_

_"Um, I'm 14."_

_For a second she could have sworn that she had seen lust in his eyes. She started to feel nervous. Very nervous. She decided that she should say bye and go. "Um, I need to get going, my parents are probably worried about me by now." 'What's Inu Yasha going to think when he smells Hojo all over me?' she thought._

_"I'll walk you home."_

_Her mind started to scream as soon as he said that. How to turn him down without sounding rude? She didn't want him to know where she lived. But he had saved her life._

_"It's ok, I really don't want to bothe—_

_"It's no problem; after all, there is no telling what could happen to a pretty little girl like you."_

_"Uhh, really, my house is only a few blocks from here." 'Um, ok so it's only a few feet but he doesn't need to know that.'_

_He didn't reply, he just put his arm around her waist and started to walk._

_"How do you know which way to go?"_

_"I figure if I'm going the wrong way you'll say something." He looked down at her. Her hair was plastered to her face and her school uniform stuck to her, showing off her curves and full breasts. _

_Kagome blushed; she had to admit that he was cute. Kagome was in such deep thought that she almost passed her house, but caught herself before she could do so. _

_"We're here Hojo, thanks again." she said while skipping over the two stairs that led to her house. _

_"This walk seemed less than a few blocks." said Hojo, sounding terribly disappointed. _

_"Yea, I guess I couldn't really tell because of the rain…."_

_Kagome put her hand on the knob and turned it, stopping before she actually opened the door. "Bye." was her innocent farewell. She entered her house and closed the door. She let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding._

_Hojo turned and walked away. 'Kagome we will meet again.'_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

Kagome woke up in a sweat. She looked around hastily, her mind trying to process where she was. 'Inu Yasha's house, I'm in Inu Yasha's house.' She tried to calm herself down. "It was just a dream" she whispered. 

Strong arms came around her waist. "You ok?"

"Yea, just a bad dream I guess, what time is it?"

"Its 7:30 in the morning Kag, lay down n go back to sleep." 

Kagome nodded and snuggled into the arms of the man she loved. She suddenly felt safer. She knew Inu Yasha would always be there when she needed him. 

She had a hard time falling asleep, she kept trying to figure out why she was dreaming of the first time she met Hojo. Inu Yasha sensed her discomfort so he began to purr. Kagome giggled and whispered a little, "Thanks," before falling asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining brightly, and warming up everything it touched. A girl with raven black hair sat under a Sakura tree in the school garden, which let only one single ray of sunlight through. _

_"What a nice day." Kagome sighed as she relaxed against the tree. The day was too hot to be out in the sun. She enjoyed these days when she could just sit underneath her favorite tree, undisturbed. _

_School had been out for 10 minutes already, but she usually stayed, just for days like these. _

_"Uh hem."_

_Startled, Kagome jumped to her feet. "Oh, oh Hojo, it's…it's just…you." Kagome stuttered, trying to pull herself together. _

_"I didn't mean to scare you, but I was passing by and saw you here. You do know that your school has been out for about 15 minutes already?" Hojo said, looking at his watch. _

_"Yes, I know." _

_Kagome looked at her feet and twirled her thumbs behind her back. 'Why is he here? He makes me so nervous'_

_"Then why are you still here?"_

_"Uh, well I just wanted to sit under this tree for a while, by myself."_

_"Well, that's no fun. Come on I'll walk you home." _

_Hojo offered his hand to her, in which Kagome only stared at. _

_"No, that's ok Hojo, I don't really want to go home right now." Kagome said, now looking at his face. _

_"I don't think you understood me, I never asked you if you were ready to go home." he said, while grabbing her hand and tugging her along. _

_Kagome pulled out of his grasp, her face already red with boiling anger. 'No one commands me' she thought._

_Hojo turned to her, looking bored. "Don't make this hard."_

_"Excuse me, but you don't own me! I don't want to go home right now, so go away!" _

_Kagome had her hands balled into fists at her sides. Her nails were digging into her flesh, but the strange thing was, she couldn't feel the pain. It was like all her anger was drowning out the sense of pain. 'Who does he think he is, commanding me like that?'_

_"This is how you treat someone who saved your life?" _

_Hojo wore an unreadable expression. He looked somewhat bored._

_"I've already thanked you, what else do you want?"_

_"You."_

_Kagome's anger turned into one of fear. She hadn't expected that. Now what? Should she run away? Kagome didn't have time to think of these things. In a flash, Hojo was straddling her to the ground. _

_"You owe me for saving your life bitch. If not for me you wouldn't be alive right now. Isn't that right?"_

_Kagome didn't answer. She was trying to push him off of her. She kept hoping someone would pass by and see what was happening. She didn't want to be raped. It was one of her worst fears. _

_"I SAID ISN'T THAT RIGHT? ANSWER ME NOW!"_

_"Y…yes."_

_Hojo got off of her, but pulled her up with him. He had one hand fisted in her hair and another in her shirt collar. _

_"We're going."_

_Kagome whimpered. She acted out of instinct and slap him, hard. He was taken aback for a moment. He didn't think she was the type of girl to hit someone. Heck, Kagome surprised herself._

_As soon as she realized what she'd done, she ran. She didn't know where to run. He knew where she lived and at that moment know body was home. She knew he was running after her. She could hear synchronized foot steps behind her. _

_Her hair blew widely behind her as she ran for her life, or at least her virginity. Why wasn't anyone calling the police? Couldn't they tell what was happening? Her feet started to hurt. She didn't think she could go on for much longer. _

_She didn't want to run to a friend's house, she would be putting them in danger. She couldn't run to a store, no doubt Hojo would make up some kind of lie to make them hand her over. 'Where can I go? Where can I go' she kept repeating that in her head, as if at any second, something would tell her where to run. _

_'I wish Inu Yasha was here. It's only Friday, he'll be here tomorrow, but until then where should I go?'_

_Kagome saw a big crowed crossing the streets, she decided to become one with the crowed. He could never find her among all those people. _

_"Hey, Kagome!"_

_Kagome whipped around, hearing the voice of one of her friends. She couldn't see them, there were too many people. _

_Suddenly someone tapped her shoulder. She spun around, ready to connect with skin if it came to that._

_"Oh, oh Emi its just you."_

_"Geez Kagome, don't be so disappointed."_

_"Huh? What? Of course I'm not disappointed, what are you talking about? I'm just…well…relived."_

_"Ok, anyway, you wanna come to Shawn's Café with me? I'm meeting Ayame and Yuki there as well."_

_Kagome spot Hojo out of the corner of her eye. He was getting much closer. He looked kind of funny, trying to squeeze through all those people. _

_"Of course, I'd love to come. We'd better hurry; we don't want to keep them waiting."_

_Kagome grabbed Emi's arm and started to pull her towards the café. Emi struggled to keep her balance. "Woa, Kagome slow down, I'll fall."_

_"We can't slow down, are you crazy? We'll keep them waiting."_

_About 4 minutes and 20 seconds later, they reached Shawn's café. They found Ayame and Yuki and joined them at the table._

_'I'll be safe as long as I'm around people.'_

_Kagome distantly heard her friends talking, whether they were talking to her of not, she didn't know. She was too worried about Hojo right now. _

_After their lunch was over, they all went to Yuki's house. Besides, it was Friday. They could stay up late and do what they wanted. _

_They rented a couple movies and made popcorn. _

_About __10:00__ at night, they decided to all sleep over. Each of them was way too tired to move one muscle. They all rolled out their sleeping bags onto the living room floor and got ready for bed. _

_They stayed up a few more hours, telling ghost stories and gossiping, making each other laugh._

_As soon as __1:00am__ rolled by, they were all asleep. _

_The hours flew by fast. Each girl woke up at a different time. _

_Ayame was the first one to wake. She was grumbling something about "Snores…loud…kill Emi."_

_A half hour later, __6:30__, Kagome woke up, followed by Yuki._

_Emi was still sleeping. Snoring, but still sleeping. _

_The three girls looked at each other, each knowing what the other was thinking. They all got up and ran to the kitchen. Yuki went to the closet to fetch water balloons and soon joined her two friends in the kitchen._

_Once the balloons were filled, they tip toed back into the living room, only to find Emi wide awake._

_"Awww." they cried in unison._

_"Uh, what are you guys doing with water balloons? Were you going to throw those at me while I was sleeping?!? Uh uh, you girls are going down."_

_They smirked and threw. All of their balloons hitting their target. _

_The rest of the day was filled with laughter and fun. Hojo was all forgotten at the moment. The girls spent the whole day together. They did everything they could. the went shopping, went to the movies, to the park, anywhere they could think of. Time went by really fast for them and at __11:00 pm__, Yuki's mom took them home._

_Kagome was the last one she dropped off. _

_"Bye Kag!" shouted Yuki as they drove away. The darkness seemed to swallow their car, sending a shudder down Kagome's back._

_Kagome was about to open the door when she was pulled back. A hand clamped over her mouth, preventing her scream from being heard._

_She knew who it was. You didn't have to be a genius to figure that one out. _

_"Shh, Kagome don't worry, I won't hurt you…much." Hojo whispered huskily in her ear as his other hand came to enclose her arms by her sides._

_The smell of alcohol was all over him. _

_'This is it, I'm going to die. I know I am.' her mind seemed to scream this over and over._

_Hojo pulled her into a dark alley way, none too gently either. _

_She tried to get away, but every time she would make an attempt, he would just tighten his grip around her waist._

_She was thrown to the ground, only to have 100 pounds of boy come on top of her. He straddled her waist, putting his knees on her palms to keep them in place at her side. _

_Hojo pulled a strip of cloth from his baggy jean pocket. He tied it around her mouth to gag her. _

_He started to undo the buttons on her blouse, having them all unbuttoned in no time. _

_Kagome began to cry. She didn't want her first time to be like this! She didn't even know this man, how could she love him enough to give herself to him?_

_His hands cupped her breast as he began to squeeze them, molding them with his strength. His hands slid lower still, past her belly button and under her pants…_

_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_

"AHHHHHHHH." 

"Kagome what's wrong, what happened?" asked Inu Yasha.

"Just a dream, it…it was only a dream." Kagome took deep breathes.

Inu Yasha pulled her into his lap, slowly rocking her back and forth. "Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. I'm won't let anything hurt you."

In time, Kagome calmed down. It was then that Inu Yasha decided to find out what she had dreamt about. "What'd you dream of?"

"It…it was about the first time I met, um, the time I met…hojo."  She whispered his name, as if anything louder would summon him. 

Inu Yasha tightened his hold on Kagome. It didn't want to remember that night.

It was Saturday and he was coming over to visit his father, well he came for Kagome really, but anyway, he arrived around 11:10 at night and had called Kagome's house. He didn't care if he woke her, and neither did she. It was a little promise they made, whenever he arrived he was to call her no matter what the time was. So he did, he called her. Her dad picked up the phone and said that Kagome wasn't home yet, which was odd. She knew he would be coming today. She usually made sure she was home for him. 

He decided to take a walk, and wouldn't ya know, he passes an alley and sees a girl looking remarkably like Kagome, helpless to her pursuer. 

He had gotten there just in time. Of course he beat the crap out of Hojo and got him a year's sentence to jail. 

Just the thought of, 'What if I was any later?' made him angry. No one touches his Kagome. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome got out of the shower and quickly finished dressing; she was supposed to meet Sango at the mall ten minutes ago! 

She put her shoes on and all but ran out of the house in her blue jeans and white button down shirt. 

"Bye Inu!" she yelled while setting a world record for Japan's fastest runner. 

She found Sango waiting patiently by the entrance door. 

"Hey Sango, I'm so sorry I'm late!"

"Don't worry about it Kagome-Chan. So are we going shopping or not?"

Kagome nodded her head, linked arms with Sango, and walked into the mall. 

Ten shopping bags and two burgers later they were done.

They said their goodbyes and parted ways. Their routes were totally opposite the other. 

Kagome walked peacefully down the sidewalk, when her cell phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi, Kagome speaking."

"…."

"Helllooo??"

"It's been a year, guess who."

Kagome's face turned a ghastly white and her eyes held shock in them. She dropped her phone and ran. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N- Yes! I finished! It's the 19th already, no there was no lemon in this story although some of you may have thought. I wanted to make this one a nice chapter…sort of.

Please Review!!! A few people have been saying that I should have gotten more review for this story, and the truth is I did. Only before I had posted the lemons here and guess wut, yea they kicked it off and I lost all my reviews. I have them saved in my filing cabinet. There are truly around 60 or sumthin. I wish there was some way to kind of paste them back, but I don't think you can do that. Oh, well. As long as I know people like my story. ^-^

-utsukushi…byebye, ok yea, sry I'm really hyper!!!! I got tons of brownies from my friends from my b-day and out of 16, I ate 2, and yea, that's all it takes to get me hyper. ^_^ ok I'm going, byebye…


End file.
